Warriors- The Feeling of Ice- Weakened Rivals (Book 2)
by Acornfrost Writing
Summary: After losing Featherleg, Badgerpaw has earned a new mentor in Redstar. The leader is harsh and distrusting of her, despite Badgerpaw's desperate attempts to prove her loyalty. Now Flyfang, Featherleg's murderer, wants to reach out to her and Badgerpaw yearns to help save a dying ShadowClan for the sake of her friend, Berryspots.
1. Prologue

Cold air swept across the clearing. The black tom shivered, wishing briefly that his pelt was a bit thicker.

 _If we had gotten that tree cover I wouldn't be so cold,_ he thought bitterly. _But everyone had to stop fighting, because of me, because I'm a horrible cat-_

"Flyfang!" a voice called from behind him. The cat turned to see a gray tom looking up at him. "It's my turn to guard camp. Go and get some sleep."

"Thanks, Bluedust," the tom mewed, standing and shaking out his fur. "The ice is practically freezing in my pelt."

The other tom's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Well, go on," he meowed. "Warm up if you can."

"Thanks." He bounded down into the camp and looked around. Most of his fellow Clanmates had settled down in tightly-knit clusters, blocking out the freezing wind with each others' warmth. Flyfang knew better than to attempt to join them. Ever since his mistake in the last battle, few looked at him as trustworthy.

He felt guilty for what he had done. How couldn't he? Maybe not instantly, but now that he had a few sunrises to think about the look of horror on the apprentice's face, the feeling of the tom's blood rushing out and spilling onto him, the knowledge that what he did could not be undone- StarClan, did he wish they hadn't asked him to do what he did.

But did his Clanmates know this?

"Flyfang!" a high voice called. "Would you come here for a heartbeat?"

He turned to look towards the voice and saw a young white she-cat standing beside a crevice in a rock. He trotted towards her, surprised that this Clanmate especially would be willing to talk to him after… certain events.

"What is it, Flowersong?" the tom asked.

The she-cat twitched her tail, looking nervous. "I'd prefer if you came into the den, actually."

Flyfang dipped his head and slipped into the cramped space. He felt quite uncomfortable being so closed in, but he had been taught since a kit to follow orders from the medicine cat.

"What was is that you wanted?"

"Keep your voice low!" Flowersong hissed. "I'm asking you to do something horrible, but it needs to be done. For the sake of the Clan."

Flyfang's pelt pricked. "I've been asked to do bad things before, with cats that hold more power than you. I assure you, I can do it."

"By StarClan?" the white she-cat asked. "I know. They told me of why you did what you did, so that I could forgive you for it. I suppose they knew that I would need someone to do this for me."

"What did they tell you?" Flyfang asked. "Were they specific?"

"They told me that you killed Featherleg because they spoke to you," she mewed. "They said it wasn't exactly what they wished, but that you acted on orders from them."

Flyfang nodded. "That's true." Relief flooded him, but conern was close behind. The medicine cat was about to ask something of him.

"I'm about to ask you to do something horrible," Flowersong mewed. "Perhaps worse than you have already done. You'll be betraying the Warrior Code- but you already have, I suppose. Which is why I'm asking you to do it. I don't want to dirty another cat's paws."

"Not even your own?" the black tom asked. "It's not exactly fair for you to ask something of me that you wouldn't do yourself."

Flowersong's paws kneaded the ground. "Please, Flyfang. I'm asking this as your medicine cat. I can't do it; I took an oath!"

Flyfang sighed. "What do you wish for me to do?"

Flowersong pushed some herbs forward with her paw. A leaf, atop of which sat yellow flowers and three deep, blood red berries.

Flyfang's green eyes widened. "You're asking me to-"

"Yes," the she-cat meowed. "And I know it's crossing a line, but-"

"Do you really want me to give this to who I think you want me to?" He felt his hackles rising against his will. "How could you expect me to do this to them, of all cats?"

Flyfang thought of the guilt he felt deep in his chest after he killed Featherleg. Could he handle any more of that feeling?

"Think of all the cats you'll be helping!" Flowersong insisted. "Please, Flyfang, you're the only cat I can request this from."

Flyfang stared down at his paws for a long moment. _Maybe it would all just feel like that same guilt_ , he thought. _Maybe it won't combine, and just be guilt, the same guilt that I've learned to carry... Maybe my Clanmates can forgive me for this one... Since I'll be doing it for them..._

"What's one more murder?" he grumbled. "Fine, Flowersong. I'll do as you ask. But how will we explain this to the Clan?"

"Have you not heard talk of driving her out in the first place?" Flowersong asked. "Most will support this."

"And those unlucky few who don't?" Flyfang asked. "What will we do about them?"

Flowersong shook her head. "I don't know, but… They'll be outnumbered. She was outside of the code anyway. It is the will of StarClan that we do what we must for the Clan to survive. This will just go forward without the bloodshed."

Flyfang sighed. "When shall I do it?"

Flowersong's amber eyes glinted, and Flyfang suddenly felt a bit afraid of the pretty, young medicine cat. "Tonight."


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 _ **Leader-**_

Redstar- red-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Badgerpaw_

 _ **Deputy-**_

Raventail- dark brown, almost black tom with long, sweeping tail

 _Apprentice, Thistlepaw_

 _ **Medicine Cat-**_

Willownose- silver she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Birdpaw_

 _ **Warriors-**_

Smokepad- gray tom with white underbelly and green eyes

Heathertooth- ginger tom with yellow eyes

Amberbreeze- ginger she-cat with gray patches and green eyes

Yarrowpelt- pale brown tom with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice, Palepaw_

Fernleaf- black tom with white paws, underbelly, and tail tip, amber eyes

Blossomwhisker- spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedwing- spotted tabby tom with pale green eyes

Whiteflower- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Quickstorm- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Mottleheart- mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

Turtlestep- tan tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudflower- white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Hareclaw- brown tabby tom with lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes

Berryspots- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Apprentices**_

Birdpaw- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Palepaw- tan tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Badgerpaw- big black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Thistlepaw- furry gray she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

 _ **Queens-**_

Rockwind- gray-brown she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Raventail's kits)

Appleflight- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Yarrowpelt's kits)

 ** _Kits-_**

Sparrowkit- dark brown tom with blue eyes

 _Mother, Rockwind_

Leafkit- brown she-cat with green eyes

 _Mother, Rockwind_

Cedarkit- dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _Mother, Appleflight_

Goldenkit- pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

 _Mother, Appleflight_

Ryekit- pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _Mother, Appleflight_

Emberkit- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 _Mother, Appleflight_

 _ **Elders**_

Longclaw- brown tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes

Duststripe- gray-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Russetpatch- white she-cat with dark ginger patches and amber eyes 

* * *

**WindClan**

 _ **Leader-**_

Muddystar- brown tom with green eyes and white underbelly

 _ **Deputy-**_

Stonescar- silver she-cat with blue eyes and a jagged scar on her side

 _ **Medicine Cat-**_

Flowersong- white she-cat with amber eyes

 _ **Warriors-**_

Whitefeather- white tom with gray eyes

 _Apprentice,Webpaw- light tabby she-cat with green eyes_

Grayclaw- dark gray tom with darker paws and blue eyes

Mottlewhisker- mottled gray tom with long whiskers and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Wasppaw- light ginger tabby tom_

Crow-wing- black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

Ryefur- brown tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Thrushpaw- light brown tabby she-cat_

Frostpelt- white tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Leopardheart- spotted ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Flamepaw- ginger tabby tom with green eyes_

Poppywing- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Flyfang- black tom with green eyes

Bluedust- gray-blue tom with blue eyes

 _ **Queens-**_

Brackenpetal- gray she-cat with green eyes

Petaleye- gray she-cat with white mark over eye

 _ **Elders-**_

Bramblefoot- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Cedarwing- brown-gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 _ **Leader-**_

Wrenstar- brown she-cat with a scar over one eye

 _ **Deputy-**_

Whiskerear- ginger tom with tufted ears and amber eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat-**_

Amberstripe- dappled ginger tom

 _Apprentice, Ehcopelt- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

 _ **Warriors-**_

Spiderstripe- brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Yellowpaw- ginger tabby tom with green eyes_

Dapplefeather- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hollyheart- brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Rockstripe- gray-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Featherfoot- silver tom with white feet and green eyes

 _Apprentice, Blizzardpaw- gray tom with blue eyes_

Darkbelly- black tom with brown-black underbelly

 _Apprentice, Duckpaw- brown tabby tom with white paws_

Shadefur- silky black she-cat with blue eyes

Snowflight- gray she-cat with blue eye

Nightspring- gray tom with amber eyes

Breezetail- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Moleclaw- cream tom with green eyes

 _ **Queens-**_

Cherryleaf- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 _ **Elders-**_

Honeyeye- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Stormtuft- fluffy gray she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 _ **Leader-**_

Pikestar- silver tabby tom with green eyes

 _ **Deputy-**_

Acornburr- sleek black tom with green eyes and white paws

 _ **Medicine Cat-**_

Wildstone- gray tom with green eyes and white tail-tip

 _ **Warriors-**_

Duskwing- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Swiftpaw- gray tom with yellow eyes_

Driftstorm- gray tom with a white dash on chest and blue eyes

Brightclaw- black tom with white paws

Crowheart- sleek brown she-cat with amber eyes

Patchfur- cream and white she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Blackpaw- black she-cat with white paws and green eyes_

Hareflight- brown tabby tom with white dash on chest and yellow eyes

 _Apprentice, Sandpaw- pale ginger tabby tom_

Sharpthorn- brown-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Stormwhisker- gray she-cat with green eyes

Runningcreek- sleek brown tom with yellow eyes

Specklestripe- spotted ginger tabby she-cat

Furzestripe- gray tabby tom with green eyes

Pooleyes- silver tabby she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Beewing- white she-cat with gray patches

 _ **Queens-**_

Mistypool- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Silverfur- silver she-cat with green eyes and long tail

 ** _Elders-_**

Weedtail- brown tom with long tail and green eyes

Jaysong- gray she-cat with green eyes


End file.
